monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Dennis Anderson
Dennis Anderson is the charismatic driver of Grave Digger, which is the most well known monster truck on the Monster Jam circuit. He has been driving since 1982 and has built more 20 versions of the legendary vehicle with the glowing red headlights. History In 1982, Dennis Anderson created his mud racer, Grave Digger. The name came from a with his rivals ("I'll take this old junk and dig you a grave with it"). In 1986 he started racing monster trucks full time. The truck became super popular, despite lack of sponsorship that trucks like Bigfoot (Which was sponsored by Ford.) had. His first major victory was in Saint Paul, Minnesota, against the popular Bigfoot. In 1989 he switched from a 1951 Ford Panel truck to a 1950 Chevrolet Panel truck. Two years later, he debuted Grave Digger (III), the first four-link suspension Grave Digger. In 1998, he sold parts of his interest in the Digger's Dungeon (His shop in Poplar Branch, North Carolina.) to co-owner FELD Motorsports. In June of 2016 he made his European competiton debut in Barcelona, Spain. World Finals History In 2000, Dennis Anderson beat Prowler in the first round, but lost in the second round to King Krunch. In freestyle, he posted the first and only perfect 40, winning the freestyle championship. In 2001, he lost in the first round to his own teammate, Pablo Huffaker (who was driving Blacksmith.). In freestyle, he posted a 36 tying Wrenchead.com for second. After the freestyle competition, he brought out two more Grave Diggers for the encore, followed by a performance by rival Tom Meents in Goldberg. In 2002, (His twentieth year in the sport.) he made it to the third round for the first time, defeating Black Stallion in Round 1 and Bulldozer in Round 2, but was eliminated by Team Meents in the third round. In freestyle, he posted another 36, finishing second. In 2003, he was unable to compete due to a hand injury prior to the show in the Wachovia Spetrum, in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, so Pablo Huffaker filled in for the World Finals. He got Grave Digger's first pole, but was eliminated by Tom Meents in the first round. He got a 20 in freestyle, finishing 11th. In 2004, he returned, and with a bang, by winning the racing championship by defeating Team Suzuki in Round 1, King Krunch in Round 2, Bounty Hunter in Round 3, and Blacksmith in the finals. He got a 30 in freestyle, tying Bounty Hunter for second. In 2005, when the field was expanded to 20 trucks, he was put in the second round. He beat Escalade in Round 2, Blacksmith in Round 3, Bounty Hunter in Round 4, but was beat by Madusa in the finals. He got a 23 in freestyle, finishing 12th tied With Power Forward. In 2006, he got the pole, and then beat Maximum Destruction in Round 2, Safe Auto Minimizer in Round 3, Hot Wheels in Round 4 and Bounty Hunter for the championship race. In freestyle, he got a 33, finishing second. In 2007, after sitting out most of the season due to a shoulder injury, he debuted Grave Digger 25th Anniversary and beat Escalade in Round 2, Safe Auto Minimizer in Round 3, and Captain's Curse in Round 4, but lost to Batman in the finals. He got a 30 in freestyle, finishing second to teammate Pablo Huffaker in Captain's Curse. After the competition, Dennis Anderson, Randy Brown, Charlie Pauken, Chad Tingler, and Rod Schmidt got behind the wheels of their five Grave Digger trucks and hit the field at the same time for the show's encore. In 2008, he had trouble in the turns in qualifying and had to start in the first round. He beat Donkey Kong but was eliminated by King Krunch due to a 5 second penalty. He finished fourth in freestyle. In 2009, he was eliminated in the first round by Air Force Afterburner. In 2010, he won the World Championship Racing 2010 in the first Grave Digger versus Maximum Destruction final. In 2011, he had lost in round 3 with Bounty Hunter. He got a 21 in freestyle. In 2012 he over turned bye round 2 by Monster Energy. He got a 25 in freestyle. In 2013 he beat Bad Habit in Round 1 and got a 24 in Freestyle. In 2014 Grave Digger got defeated in the semi-finals by his son, Adam. In freestyle he scored an 8.5. In 2015 he got beat in round one by his former crew chief Dustin Brown in Monster Mutt. He scored a 13.5. In 2016 he beat Monster Mutt in Round 1 but was defeated by Max-D in Round 2. In freestyle he scored a 31.5 finishing third. Category:Drivers Category:Current Drivers